Extra Addition
by Winoc
Summary: What if Dudley Dursley was also magicle? How could this have altered events in the HP universe? Centered around Harry AU Warning Spoilers for all


Chapter one – Prologue

**Hey reader's, this story is an AU where Dudley comes to Hogwarts as well, this prologue is a bit centered on the Dursley's but it is just a short setup. After this chapter the rest will be focused on Harry. I plan for him to be slightly overpowered but this story won't be like other 'overpowered' fluff where he suddenly become half dragon or he finds a magical transfusion thingy or something or other. That's just plain stupid and doesn't add anything to the plot. No, he gains his power through hard work. I will keep my A/N to a minimal, Enjoy my Fic**

**Caspian Knight**

Chapter one – Prologue

The Dursley's were a perfectly normal, well kept family composed of a mother who dotes, a father who rules the house and a impeccably perfect, well mannered, extraordinarily normal boy who would grow up to make his parents proud by taking over his fathers drill selling business called "Grunnings". Well, at least that's what the Dursley's would want you to see. This particular illusion Vernon and his wife Petunia dreamt of was shattered when a tired, beefy and unwilling Vernon Dursley awoke to his fifteen month old son screeching in ear-piercing octaves for his pre-bottled breakfast freshly acquired the night before. The overweight man known as Vernon Dursley waddled –grunting with each step- towards his Dudley's room across the hall.

After feeding the already above average weight infant Dudley, Vernon Dursley realized it was futile to continue his interrupted slumber and made his way towards the kitchen to make a cup of his new best friend coffee. Ever since Dudley was born he and Petunia were constantly feeding Dudley at all hours of day and ungodly hours of night. When the nurses at the hospital told Petunia that it was unhealthy to feed a child so much Vernon exploded and gave them a piece of his mind for telling them what to do with their "strong" boy, who just needed an "extra" push to help him become a "stronger" lad.

All in all Vernon Dursley could honestly say everything in his life was going perfect until the dawn of November 31, 1998 (insert scary drama music here)

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Petunia shrieked as she opened the door to retrieve a few bottles of milk and put out the empty glasses for collection. "VERNON! COME HERE QUIK-HURRY!" she continued yelling, as if the devil was upon her. Startled Vernon rushed to her side, slightly out of breath since he nearly rolled down the stairs.

"What is the Problem Petunia Dear" Vernon asked, laying his small black beady eyes on a petite azure blue bundle of tattered blankets she was holding. Pale faced, she shakily handed over a small letter with elegant writing over to her husband's worried hand.

_Dear Dursley's_

_It is to my most sincere apologies to inform you that Lily and James Potter have passed away late last night. Due to unfortunate and unseen circumstances_

_Their son Harry Potter is unable to be taken care of by any_

_Other relatives or guardians. I wish for you to take him in as your own._

_Sincerely __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_P.S. Petunia, remember the promise_

"Petunia what is tha" and it clicked into Vernon Dursley's mind as he recalled countless conversations with Petunia over how freakish and abnormal people like her sister deserved to be punished and destroyed for their ungodly ways.

"No, that isn't what's is name, Harold, Henry, H-"

"Its Harry", Petunia uttered out as she lifted the small bundle so that Vernon could see the "freak" with the bleak rays of morning sunlight that filtered through the open door.

"What does this mean?" Vernon roared in outrage as he slammed the door shut with a loud resounding BANG so no nosey neighbors could eavesdrop "I will not stand for a freak like him under OUR roof Petunia! I don't want him contaminating our Dudley! I suggest we head over to an orphanage and drop him off first thing this afternoon!" He added angrily, tearing the letter into tiny bits of confetti. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Petunia finally choked out

"I'm sorry Vernon but we can't do that" she said closing her eyes "I made certain promises to Lily and Dumbledore and I can't break them, I'm magically bound" she whimpered as she caught sight of Vernon's neatly purple colored face that clearly showed he was almost having an aneurism in his fit of rage.

Gritting his teeth he squeezed out "We'll just have to squash the nonsense out of that wretched brat then" Petunia flinched as she heard some crackling and splinting noise emerging from his mouth as he stalked to his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Time Skip – Harry Age 2, Dudley Age 2 and 1/3

It was a quiet evening in the Dursley household, but that didn't last long because soon the incoherent sounds of babble from Dudley broke the heavy silence as he reached for the cookie jar on the counter. Vernon watched in amusement, stroking his fuzz that would grow into a large mustache to show that he, Vernon Dursley, was a man of wealth and power. Slowly getting up as he saw Dudley teetering close to the edge of the stool that he climbed up on to achieve the necessary height to reach the jar. He watched in slow motion as Dudley slipped and was falling head first backwards towards a solid, concrete floor. Milliseconds before the inevitable something amazing happened, Dudley simple bounced off the floor and landed with a resound thwap as his overlarge bottom smushed against the ground. Standing back up and unfazed by his first display of accidental magic, Dudley Dursley made way for another attempt for the cookie jar as he climbed up on the stool again. With his jaw down to the floor Vernon weakly called his wife over to the kitchen.

"Petunia dear please come here for a moment"

"What is it Vernon?" Petunia questioned as she let Harry out of his cupboard for his bathroom break. Scuttling towards Vernon she add "Is something wrong"

"Is something IS SOMETHING WRONG!" Vernon yelled lifting his hands and performing angry motions as he talked. "PETUNIA THE UNGRATEFUL FREAK HAS CONTIMATED OUR PRECIOUS DIIDDYKIMS!" he all but screamed for the entire country to hear. "OUR child just preformed m-m-ma-SOMETHING FREAKISH" He finished, because the m word was forbidden to say within this household. Petunia gasped and promptly fainted.

Time Skip – Harry Age 4 and 1/2, Dudley Age 5 and

Years have passed since the Dursley's have witnessed both Harry and Dudley's spouts of accidental magic. Of course the ever silent Harry was always blamed for their "perfectly normal" and "big boned" Diddykims abnormal activities. They were always harmless accidents like toys zooming into outstretched hands or chocolate milk instead of white milk, but the Dursley's took it has a sign of sacrilege until one day Petunia had an epiphany…

She and Vernon had both come to accept that they both will not succeed in removing the freakish ways out of the ghastly boy and that their precious Diddykims was now infected and was un able to be "cured". When life gives you lemons, no matter how sour and disgusting they are, add a bit of sugar and make some juice, And that was exactly what Petunia decided she and Vernon were going to do.

Petunia was no fool and she knew that in order for her to get Vernon to accept Dudley as a wizard she was going to have to do some pretty heavy convincing and sucking up to do. Fluffing the pillows and setting the tray filled with Vernon's favorite assortment of foods in front of him so he could watch the television she finally popped the questions.

"Vernon darling" she coaxed "I fear that we will never be able to remove Diddykims ma-m-m-curse" Noticing Vernon's disbelieving stare she suddenly found her fingers and socks much more interesting. Continuing before he could rant she proceeded to say "I think that since he will be one of _them, _he should at least be well prepared so that he can have a head start and be better than his peers. We don't want to seem like uncivilized barbarians to the other parent's if Dudley doesn't know anything" She glanced up to meet Vernon's now interested and curious eyes, he did_ not _want to seem barbaric in front of _anyone _"It would show how well of an upbringing if we were to give him a head start" Petunia stated, rolling with the momentum she had built by playing off of Vernon's need for self image. "People would praise us and Dudley would still have many other options to make his fortune, even if it had something to do with _them_" Vernon, as whipped as he was readily agreed that is he was going to have a freakish son, that boy might as well be the epitome of exceptional upbringing and power.


End file.
